1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headbands and, more specifically, to a cell phone headband comprising a headband and a plurality of slidably insertable fastening elements for the headband having alternate methods of attaching said cell phone to the slidably insertable fastening elements.
The present invention provides means for a cell phone user to attach a cell phone to the headband using one of the fastening elements providing hands free use of the cell phone. The insertable fastening elements provide means for holding the cell phone to the headband using either magnetism, hook and loop material or a clip.
The magnetic fastener having a magnet on the insertable fastening element holds the cell phone in one of two ways. If the cell phone battery case is metallic the magnetic fastening element will magnetically hold the cell phone or the user can elect to place a metal element on the cell phone housing or cell phone case or attach the metal element to the exterior surface of the cell phone or cell phone case. The difference between the two methods is that one method uses the existing configuration of the cell phone without any modification to the phone or case while the other places or attaches a metal element to the cell phone or case. In either method the object is to provide magnetic means for holding the cell phone to the headband insertable fastening element.
The other fastening methods use either a receptacle for inserting an existing button fastener that comes with some phone cases or attaches a piece of hook and loop material to the exterior of the phone or phone case that mates with a mating hook and loop material fastener on one of the insertable fastening elements.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide cell phone users with alternate means of attachment in the form of a plurality of insertable fastening elements that can be releasably attached to a headband and wherein the insertable fastening elements use components already present within the phone such as the battery case or button fastener to attach the cell phone to the insertable fastening element or attach a metal element or hook and loop material to the cell phone or case thereby providing means for attaching the cell phone to the mating insertable fastening element. With all of the aforementioned methods providing hands free use of the cell phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other headband devices designed for securing a communication device. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,084 issued to Sidders on Nov. 5, 1935.
Another patent was issued to Bonecutter on Sep. 6, 1949 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,387. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,523 was issued to Lewis on Sep. 30, 1958 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 29, 1961 to May as U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,497.
Another patent was issued to Dollinger on Dec. 21, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,147. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,453 was issued to Seidel on Sep. 13, 1977. Another was issued to Yeh et al., on Dec. 23, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,242 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 4, 1983 to Jordan as U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,378.
Another patent was issued to Malekos on Nov. 14, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,256. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,650 was issued to Chan on Aug. 3, 1993. Another was issued to Golliher on Apr. 18, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,113 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to Allen as U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,345.
Another patent was issued to Bromley on Mar. 14, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,312. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,090 was issued to Morales on Apr. 16, 2002.